The production of decorative surface coverings using chip materials has long been known in the art. Vinyl floor coverings, in particular, have traditionally contained organic and/or inorganic chip materials of varying colors which have been used to provide pleasing patterns. For the most part, these chips have had a round granular appearance; however, recent references have described special effects which were obtained through the use of pearlescent flake materials.